Isas and Niva
by SeraphAngel
Summary: Rosethorn and Crane's romance, according to me. AU after The Circle Opens quartet came out
1. Ponderings

Author's Note: This is my second fic. I really hope you like it! Cool title, huh? It has nothing to do with the story, really, except that those are their names before they were Crane and Rosethorn. If you like it, then please tell me so I won't change it too much. Hopefully, this story's chapters won't be as short as my other one's. This chapter is Crane's thoughts when Rosethorn is sick.

Title: Isas and Niva

Rating: G

Spoilers: Some from _Briar's Book._

Summary: Rosethorn and Crane's romance, according to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. I know I copied some parts of the book, but I need it for this to work.

Setting: This story is set during and after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

__

italics = Crane's thoughts

__

italics = emphasis

~Ponderings~

"You know better," Crane announced sternly. "You—gods defend us." _This is horrible._

Briar looked to see what made Crane speak as he had. Rosethorn had turned to face the room, bracing herself on her counter with one hand. For a moment Briar knew only that something was wrong, though he wasn't sure what it was.

"Rosethorn, no," Tris wailed softly.

"Why is everyone staring?" demanded the woman. _How could Rosethorn, of all people, get sick?_

Briar shut his eyes, then opened them. Immediately he saw the thing that had changed. The red thumbprint on her forehead had turned white.

Rosethorn saw it in their faces. "Oh, my," she said weakly. "It was that spill, I suppose. I wish we could make these clothes skintight!" _Those incompetents! How could they be so clumsy?! Why did it have to be Rosethorn? One of the only people I can stand around here has to be a victim of this blasted blue pox!_

"No!" Briar cried, going to her. "No, it can't be. It can't! The spot would've turned color right then—wouldn't it?" he asked Crane, trying not to plead_. Oh, how I wish that were true. _"Our dots ain't fresh. We got 'em more'n a week ago, so they went stale, that's all."

Crane handed a piece of brightly polished metal to Rosethorn, who could then see for herself that her diagnosis spot had changed color. "Your magic?" he asked her, his voice emotionless. _She worked too hard. It's all my fault. She ran out of magic._ Briar wanted to kick him. Didn't he care, after all she'd done? _That boy's looking at me as if I don't care. Of course I care! I've known her for so long. You can't know Rosethorn that long and not care about her well being._

"I'd run low," Rosethorn said quietly. "My power kept it at bay—until now." _No! She can't be sick! This isn't happening. Not after all this time, and we were just starting to make some real progress!_

"Until now," Crane said. "So long as your body fought, and could fight, the oil would not react to the disease. I knew I should have refined that diagnosis oil, but we were pressed for time...."

"Can't I stay?" Rosethorn asked him. _She's so strong. That's exactly why this should not have happened to her. _"Surely I have at least a day's more work in me. The tea got rid of my headache."

Crane sighed. _Don't be stupid, Rosethorn._ "My dear," he said, his voice regretful, "shall I get the orders with regard to a researcher who succumbs to a disease? They are in your writing."

"I hate it when you're right," she replied. _I hate it that I'm right this time, too._

"I know," Crane told her. "If it makes you feel better, Lark will kill me for allowing this to happen."

"An accident," growled Tris. Like Briar she had come to stand near Rosethorn. "Just a stupid, stupid—" her voice cracked. She was crimson behind her mask. 

"Let me take her home," Briar said to Crane. "She ought to be in bed."

"She cannot go home—surely you are aware of this." _She wouldn't want to endanger her home._

Briar stared up at the man, furious. Was that kindness in Crane's eyes? Who was he to go being kind to anybody, particularly to him or to Rosethorn? _That Briar boy is looking at me again. Why's he so mad at me? He should know that it is not safe for Rosethorn to go home._

The true betrayal came in her quiet, clear voice. "No matter where I end up, you will stay here." _She really is brave. I guess I've always known that._

"I won't!" snapped Briar. "Let them whiffenpoof Water Temple slushbrains have the care of you? Stay here putting a drip of this and a drab of that into a hundred stupid trays on maybe the side chance one of 'em'll creep us along a hair to a cure?" _Doesn't that foolish boy realize that the sooner we find a cure, the sooner Rosethorn will be well._

"Yes," Rosethorn said firmly.

"I need you here." _It's true. With Rosethorn unable to help, her student is really needed now._

He was hearing things surely. He could have sworn Crane said he needed him.

The lanky dedicate sighed, then leaned against Rosethorn's worktable. "Your hands are steady. Your discipline over your power is such that no shadow of it changes the essence of the blue pox or of the additives. You keep your head in an emergency, for all that you speak wildly enough." _Stop arguing, boy, and let someone help her._

***

Crane and Tris returned to their work and Briar to his, though the boy kept one eye on Rosethorn. She sat at her own table, writing notes and tinkering with the tray she had been working on. She seemed determined to finish it, and Crane would not protest an activity that kept her quiet as they waited for word from Lark. _Still trying to help. That Rosethorn is still trying to help. She's really determined to be as useful as she can._

***

Rosethorn stiffly got to her feet. "Just one thing, Crane," she said, an impish look in her eyes. She put a drop from an amber-colored vial on the top of one gloved finger and drew a straight line down the cover on the first well in each row on her tray. They began to shimmer green at her bottoms. Slowly the light expanded and rose, until it filled each well, and flowed together on the spaces between them. "Here's your third key." Lark tried to put an arm around her friend's waist, but Rosethorn shook her head. "I can walk--I'm just a bit achy." _That's Rosethorn. Helpful to the very end._

***

Crane was lost in thought, gazing blankly through the glass wall at the fog that rose in the night air. _I wish I could keep working. Rosethorn's getting sicker. This is getting serious._

It all depended on Crane now, didn't it? He had plenty of help, it was true, but the experience and the skull work would be his.

I don't even like this man, Briar thought, dismayed. I respect him, but I don't like him. And he don't like me.

The things I do for her, he told himself, and walked over to Crane. "You can stare and blink as well outside as in here," he reminded the dedicate. "And I want my supper, even if you don't." _I must remember to keep myself well to help Rosethorn get well._

Crane looked at him as if he had forgotten who Briar was. Then he shook his head as if to clear it. "True. Let us be off, then. We shall return all too soon." _I hate this. Why can't this all just go away? Why can't there be something we can do to make Rosethorn get better?_

***

Briar was just setting up the next morning when he saw white light shimmering in the shiny surfaces around him. Tris yipped with glee, clapping her hands. The boy turned.

Crane was removing a pair of trays from his personal cabinet, where he kept his experiments. They blazed hotly, marking the first breakthroughs since Rosethorn had gone. _Finally. I was beginning to think nothing good would ever happen._ Once he'd put them on his worktable, Crane turned to Tris. "There is hardly a need for such enthusiasm," he drawled. "It was bound to happen at some point." _I'm just glad it happened at _this_ point._

***

"We begin on cures today," said Crane. "For that we shall need a clean slate." _Yes! Rosethorn will finally have a chance to get well._

***

Several hours before dawn, Little Bear's yapping roused everyone. Briar lurched out of his blankets to see what had set the dog off; Lark, Sandry, and Tris sat up, blinking. Daja stuck her head out of Rosethorn's room. Opening the front door, Briar found Crane about to knock. The tall dedicate looked as exhausted as a man could look. He clutched a flask in one hand.

"One of the cures worked," he told the boy in a croak. "I told Osprey to create more and try it on the other volunteers at the infirmaries. I want to administer this dose to Rosethorn myself." _I really hope this will work. If it doesn't... Well, I don't know what I would do._

Briar let him in.

***

Frostpine arrived halfway through the morning and stayed, helping with chores. Crane came and went. He checked the other cure volunteers, all temple people who'd caught the pox while tending the sick, looked in on Osprey and the greenhouse crew, then returned to Discipline to watch over Rosethorn. Once people knew he was at the cottage, runners delivered the latest reports on the progress of the volunteers to him there.

Rosethorn was doing better. Her sleep was more natural; she didn't babble. She was cool to the touch and dewed with sweat. Lark felt good enough about her progress to draw everyone out of her room after lunch and let her sleep without a guardian nurse. 

Fortunately it was Daja, the most even-tempered of them, who looked into Rosethorn's room late that afternoon. What they heard made them all go still, at the table or seated on the floor, their hands freezing on makework tasks.

"Enough!" Rosethorn's voice was a sandpaper-rough growl. "The next one who...who peers at me is going to die in a dreadful way! Either come in or stay out!"

Daja blinked, then murmured, "Stay out," and retreated.

Briar sighed. "Ah, the sweet birds of spring," he said blissfully. "I hear their glorious song."

Lark ran to her own room and slammed the door.

Rosethorn began to cough. Crane stood and went into her room. 

A few minutes later, Frostpine asked, "Do you think she's killed him?"

"It's too quiet for murder," offered Briar in his best criminal judgment. "And he'd yelp more if she was mauling him."

"We'd better check," said Frostpine somberly. He and the four young people looked into the sickroom very cautiously. Crane sat beside Rosethorn's bed, accepting a cup from her. Rosethorn heaved a shuddering sigh and fought to sit up. _So strong. She has a very brave spirit. She's beautiful too. In body _and_ mind. She's stubborn as a mule, when she's serious about something. I had no idea she meant this much to me. I guess I've gotten used to her_.

"More?" Crane asked, offering the water pitcher. _Get better, Rosethorn. Please._ His manner was as nobly elegant as ever. 

"Willowbark, I think," Rosethorn said in a croak. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Please." Her quick brown eyes caught her audience. "Something for you?" 

"No," replied Frostpine.

"No? Then go away. You too," she informed Crane.

He rose, poured her a cup of willowbark tea, then swept her an elegant bow. He ruined the effect by adding, "Don't laze about too long. We must go at the blue pox, find out just how so deadly a variation was made. then write a paper to present in Lightsbridge."

"I'll try not to laze," Rosethorn promised, and drank her tea. "I would like to see Lark, though."

"Shoo, shoo," Crane said, sweeping his hands—and Frostpine, and the four—ahead of him until all had left the room. He rapped on Lark's door. "She wants you," he called. _I wish there were more that I could do._

"Coming," Lark replied, her voice nearly as clogged as Rosethorn's.

Crane looked at Briar and Tris, arms akimbo. "I could use both of you," he said. "There are problems with the cure's effect on older and younger patients--we must experiment with those. For that, since time is precious, I would prefer that you sleep nearby, in the Air dormitories."

"I'll tell Lark," Sandry offered. She had been crying, though none of the four could remember when. 

"Time to go," said Crane. "The sooner we begin, the sooner we are done." _And the sooner Rosethorn can be back to normal._

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: So what do you think? It's not that good, but it'll get better. Promise. (*crossing fingers behind back*) Okay! I gotta type the next chapter now! Bye!


	2. A Surprise Visit

Author's Note: This chapter takes place after _Briar's Book_. Also, I know the stuff in this story would probably never happen, but hey, it's a fanfic, right?

Title: Isas and Niva

Rating: G

Spoilers: Some from _Briar's Book._

Summary: Rosethorn and Crane's romance, according to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Setting: This story is set during and after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

__

italics = emphasis

~A Surprise Visit~

It was Sunsday. Dedicate Crane stood in front of the small cottage called Discipline. A light breeze blew his yellow habit around him.

The door suddenly opened, taking Crane by surprise. "Oh. Hello, Trisana," he said, composing himself. "How..."

Tris guessed what he wanted to know and said, "Little Bear was barking."

"Ah."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Certainly." Crane walked into the house past Tris, who held the door open for him. Lark glanced up from the shirt she was mending. "Hello, Crane. What a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, right," Briar muttered to himself. Tris sat back down next to him and they started working on Briar's reading again. Daja was upstairs taking a nap, and Sandry was working on her weaving in Lark's workroom. 

Lark asked, "What brings you here today?"

The lanky dedicate cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, I was... I was wondering if I might perhaps speak to Rosethorn." He fingered the black edge of his habit, looking very uncomfortable.

"Of course," she replied. "I believe she is out in the garden. Is that right, Briar?" She turned to the young boy on the floor. He nodded and resumed practicing his reading skills.

"Very well," Crane said. He walked out of the house and into the garden.

***

Rosethorn was busy. Weeding, weeding, weeding. As she had told Briar so many times, much of the work to be done in a garden during the summer was weeding. She struggled as she tried to pull a particularly nasty-looking one out of the ground.

"Hello, Rosethorn." She jumped. The weed came out of her hand as she fell onto the ground, surprised. The dedicate stood up and brushed the dirt off her green habit. She whirled around to face the intruder. 

"Crane," she said coolly.

"Forgive me," he replied, gesturing to the area of the garden Rosethorn was working on. "I didn't realize you were busy."

"Why are you here, Crane?" she answered with a sigh.

"I just wanted to see how you are. It's been a few weeks since that dreadful blue pox incident."

"I'm fine, Crane. Was there anything else you wanted?" Rosethorn asked, revealing her impatience.

"Perhaps I could help you in the garden, since I interrupted your work."

She sighed. "Well, I can always use more help. That student of mine is determined to work on his reading and writing today."

"What can I start with?"

"You can start by helping me clean up this mess here," she stated, looking at the misplaced soil by the weed she had been trying to remove. 

"Very well," Crane replied, rolling up the sleeves of his habit. "Let's get started."

"I'm surprised at you," the female dedicate remarked as the two attempted to restore the area to the way it was. "I would've thought you were too high and mighty to do simple garden work."

Crane snorted. "I do what is needed."

Rosethorn patted the last bit of loose soil and then straightened up, stretching her back. Crane did the same. "Is there anything else I can do?" he offered.

"Yes. Don't you have anything better to do than help me with my garden?" 

"Not today. I don't have much planned."

The two dedicates worked in silence for a few minutes. Rosethorn suddenly said, "Water. The plants need to be watered." 

Crane nodded and walked beside her to the well, where they drew up some water. He helped as she went around watering the plants. A few minutes into the task, he said softly, "I was really worried about you, you know."

"What?"

"When you had that blue pox. You're the best partner I've ever had. I have known you for a long time, and it would be very hard to try to work with anyone else. Not many people have your talent with plants and medicine."

Rosethorn grinned in spite of herself. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You are very welcome."

***

Inside, Briar and Tris were taking a break. Going over and over words was exhausting. Lark had gone into her workroom to help Sandry. 

"Do you think Crane's still here?" the plant-mage inquired.

"I don't know," replied the weather-mage. "I don't know if Rosethorn could handle Crane being there so long."

"Maybe she killed him and is burying him right now," Briar said jokingly. "But then again," he mused, "she wouldn't want to ruin her garden by putting him in it."

"That's true."

The two turned toward the source of the new voice. "Daja, you're up," Tris stated. 

Daja grinned and asked what was going on. Briar told her about Crane's visit. "Oh," she said when he had finished, "I see."

Sandry had also decided to take this time for a break. The young noble walked into the room, stretching her arms. Lark remained in her workroom.

Tris brought her up-to-date about the morning's events. 

"Well then," Sandry said after Tris's explanation, "why don't we see for ourselves what they're doing?"

"You mean, spy?" Tris wanted to know.

"Sort of."

"Oh, come on already!" Briar said. "Let's go see."

Daja and Briar raced upstairs with Sandry, and then Tris, following in confusion.

"We can better see them from the roof," Daja explained. 

Briar added, "And we have less chance of getting caught." 

The four clambered onto the roof.

***

Rosethorn and Crane worked their way around the garden, watering the plants side-by-side. They began to discuss the plants they were working with. Soon, they decided to take a rest, still continuing their conversation. Working in the hot summer sun was hard work.

***

"This is very interesting," Briar remarked.

"I'll say," replied Daja.

The four young mages were on the roof, peering down at the two in the garden. 

"I can't believe they're actually talking and working together," Sandry whispered in awe. 

Tris replied, "Well they _do_ work together to find cures for diseases."

"But this is completely different," Briar interjected. "This is _her garden_."

Tris was about to reply then realized that what he said was true. The only person Rosethorn trusted with her garden other than herself was Briar. She returned her attention back to the garden below her. 

***

"Crane? Crane, are you listening?" Rosethorn peered at him and waved her hand in front of his face. 

Crane was startled out of his stupor and fell to the ground, getting mud and dirt all over him. "Wha... What?" He glared at Rosethorn, who was trying to suppress a grin, quite unsuccessfully. He got to his feet in his most dignified manner and brushed off the dirt that was clinging to his habit. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You didn't seem to be listening, so I tried to get your attention. Worked a little too well, huh?"

"Hmph."

"Oh, come now, Crane. You didn't expect to work in a garden all day and not get a little dirty, did you?"

"No, of course not. I just... You could have gotten my attention some other way."

"This way was more fun."

He sighed, exasperated. "Let's just get back to work, shall we?"

"Fine." The two began inspecting the garden for bugs that would be bad for the plants. 

***

"I can't believe Crane actually fell in the dirt and mud." The four "spies" were underneath the opening in the roof. They started walking downstairs.

"I know, Daja. It's really strange," answered Sandry.

"I can't believe Rosethorn is letting Crane work in _her_ garden," said Briar.

"Yeah, well, I can't believe that they worked that long together and haven't had a fight," remarked the last member of their group.

"Ah."

"Hmm."

"Me neither."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: Okay, I have no idea whether this story was right, factwise, but it's okay right? It's kinda weird, and they're out of character, but it's still them, right?


	3. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: How do you like this story so far? Pretty good? Pretty bad? Whatever. On with the story!

Title: Isas and Niva

Rating: G

Spoilers: Some from _Briar's Book._

Summary: Rosethorn and Crane's romance, according to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Setting: This story is set during and after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

__

italics = thoughts

~Secrets Revealed~

Soon, it was time for lunch. Rosethorn and Crane went inside the cottage to escape from the heat of the summer sun.

Lark asked, "Crane, will you be staying for lunch?"

"If you'll have me, then yes."

Everyone washed up in preparation for the midday meal. 

Lark and Rosethorn sat at the ends of the table, as usual. Daja and Briar sat on one side of the table—Daja by Lark's end and Briar at Rosethorn's. Sandry, Tris, and Crane sat on the other side—Sandry near her teacher, Tris in the middle, and Crane close to Rosethorn.

Lark asked Crane and Rosethorn, "So what have you two been doing in that garden?"

"Just some regular garden work," Rosethorn replied, keeping her eyes down. Crane nodded.

"Crane, are you going to stay for the rest of the day?" That was Daja—she was trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing. The spy work they had done was all she could think about.

"I..." Crane glanced at Rosethorn. "I suppose so," he said slowly. "That is, if you don't mind," he continued, looking directly at Rosethorn. 

She looked up to see the man staring at her. "I don't mind," she said softly, trying to keep her voice level. His staring was making her uncomfortable. 

Lark noticed her friend's discomfort and tried to change the subject. She turned to Briar. "How is your reading going, Briar?" 

"He's doing much better than he was a year ago," Tris answered for him. 

Briar looked embarrassed and stared down at his food. "Thanks," he mumbled.

***

Lunch was over. After the table had been cleared, Rosethorn walked out into her garden with Crane following.

"Is there anything I might be able to help with?" Crane wanted to know. 

"Just whatever I decide to do," she answered. 

"Very well."

Rosethorn and Crane talked about random topics as they worked. After an hour or so, Rosethorn stopped talking to concentrate on an area that was giving her trouble. Crane looked up and noticed this. He walked over to stand next to her and tried to help.

The plant was trying to latch onto Rosethorn because of her magic. Crane helped Rosethorn push the plant back with his magic. As the plant retreated, a branch whipped against Rosethorn's ankles, knocking her off her feet. She fell into the dirt, looking very silly. Crane bit his lip, trying not to smile. _Serves her right for making me fall before, _he thought. Rosethorn noticed this and pulled hard on his habit, an impish look on her face. Crane fell down next to her, surprised. Rosethorn laughed.

Crane threw some dirt at her. "Ah!" she squealed. Then she attacked Crane, tickling him. 

"HAHAHA! Ah! Haha! Ah, stop! Please!" 

"No!"

They rolled around in the muck, getting their habits soiled with the slightly wet soil. A random passerby would've thought they were insane.

The two finally slowed down and rolled to a stop. Rosethorn was on top and sat up, keeping Crane pinned to the ground. Her hair fell into her eyes as she grinned triumphantly at Crane. He smiled back, his eyes shining in admiration. 

"What? What is it?" she asked. 

"Nothing."

"Crane, I know there must be something. So what is it?" 

"You've certainly recovered nicely, Rosethorn. "Nobody would guess that you've been ill recently."

"I'm just lucky that student of mine was foolish enough to disobey Lark's orders."

"I'm glad he did."

"Hmm."

"I don't know what I would have done without you. You're one of the best plant-mages around, and the best colleague I've ever had."

"Why, thank you, Crane. I suppose you're not so bad yourself," she said grudgingly. 

"I guess I've gotten used to you over the years. If you hadn't survived..." Crane was beginning to wish that he hadn't brought up the subject.

"What are you saying?"

"I..." He was at a loss for words. _There's no turning back now, so I might as well tell her. _Speaking slowly, he said, "I'm saying that you're very important to me, and I don't want to lose you. I care about you very much."

Rosethorn slowly moved off of Crane and sat on the ground next to him, shocked at his confession. Crane sat up and faced Rosethorn. They sat there for a few minutes, both of them alternately looking at the other then back down at the ground.

Finally, Rosethorn decided to say something. She just wasn't sure what. "Crane, I..." She sighed. "I don't know what to say. Do you really feel that way?" 

"Yes, I do."

__

I never expected this from Crane, she thought. _This isn't like him. But one thing I know about Crane is that he is sincere. He wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it._ She stood up. Crane did the same. "I...what...how..." Rosethorn's words were getting all mixed up. 

"Shh," he whispered, putting a finger to her lips. She stopped trying to speak. He put his hands on her face and they just looked at each other for a moment. "You're very beautiful, Rosethorn." She nodded as if she was in a trance. He leaned forward, slowly, so she could refuse if she wanted to. 

Rosethorn stared as Crane's face got closer to hers. Her eyes slid closed as he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, and she felt her heart pounding as he let go of her. They looked into each other's eyes. Rosethorn stepped in closer and leaned on his chest. Crane responded by putting his arms around her and resting his head on hers. 

They separated after a while. Crane said, "I have to leave now." He turned toward the house to bid farewell to Lark and the others. He would have looked completely dignified, except for the fact that he was covered in muck, making him look silly instead. Rosethorn watched his retreating form then felt her mouth curving into a grin. _Maybe my feelings about him are changing as well, _she thought. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: Hey! Interesting? I really don't know if Crane would do anything like this unless Tamora Pierce decided to change things drastically. But hey, this is fanfiction. I can do whatever I want. Well, sorta. Anyway, if you like this story, review! And even if you don't, review so I can see if there's anything I can change in the story. 'Til next time, folks!


	4. To Be or Not to Be

Author's Note: This story is so fun. I like writing. I have so many ideas and I can't type fast enough to get them all down! Haha. 

Title: Isas and Niva

Rating: G

Spoilers: Some from _Briar's Book._

Summary: Rosethorn and Crane's romance, according to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Setting: This story is set during and after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

__

italics = thoughts

__

italics = emphasis

~To Be or Not to Be~

Rosethorn tried to get as much dirt off of her as she could before entering her home. She had remained outside while Crane was inside, saying goodbye. Now she was trying to clean herself off so as not to make a mess inside. She opened the door and walked into the cottage.

***

"Rosethorn, what happened to you?" Tris asked. She was taken aback by the dedicate's disheveled appearance. Sandry and Daja just gaped. Briar was trying to help his teacher. 

Lark hid a smile. "Tell us what happened. Crane came in here a short while ago, looking like you do right now."

"It's nothing. We had a little... accident."

"Ah."

Sandry started giggling as Rosethorn went to go change. 

***

After Rosethorn had changed into a clean habit and washed the mud off her face and arms, it was time for supper. They sat down at the long table, where a delicious meal was awaiting them. A knock was heard at the door just as Daja was sitting down. Seeing that the others were already seated, she said, "I'll get it," and ran to answer the door.

"Niko!" Daja exclaimed, trying to keep the excited Little Bear from jumping on the visitor. 

"Hello, Daja." She stepped aside to let him through.

"What are you doing here?" Tris asked of her teacher.

"I just thought I would stop by," Niko replied, trying to dodge the dog.

"Well, would you like to stay for supper?" Lark offered politely.

"Certainly."

Tris went to the kitchen for extra utensils. When she sat back down next to Niko, Briar brought up an interesting subject.

"Rosethorn, are you going to tell us what happened to you and Crane today?"

"I told you, it's nothing," Rosethorn snapped. "Now eat your food."

The young boy resumed eating and didn't try to bring up the subject again. The mage Niklaren Goldeye, called Niko, sat there wondering what the dedicate and her student were talking about. His own student noticed his confused expression and whispered, "I'll tell you later." The rest of the meal was consumed in silence, for fear of Rosethorn's wrath.

***

"And so, you see, we're still wondering about what happened."

Tris had just finished explaining the situation to Niko. Earlier, after supper, Rosethorn had excused herself and had not come out of her bedroom since.

Niko chuckled. "Just like Rosethorn to keep things bottled up inside. There _is_ something she is hiding, and she obviously won't tell anybody what it is. You can't force that woman to tell you anything."

Tris sighed. "I know. But I still can't help wondering..."

***

Meanwhile, Rosethorn was lying on her bed in the dark, mulling over the day's events.

__

He probably didn't mean it. I'm sure he didn't. But then... She sighed, rolling over. _Why is this so complicated? I just want everything back to the way it was. This is so hard! _She thumped her mattress. _Why'd he have to go and do that? Crane...!_ she thought, angrily. _I suppose I can't blame him. He was so sweet today... What am I thinking? It's _Crane._ Maybe he's playing a trick on me. No, he wouldn't do that. Would he? Or maybe..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Rosethorn? Are you all right?" Lark's voice floated into the room. 

Rosethorn called, "I'm fine. I just need some peace and quiet." She sighed, then fell back onto her pillow. 

"Very well, then," came the reply. 

***

At the same time, Crane was trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep in the Air dormitories. _Why did I do that? Why? Why? Have I lost my mind? Rosethorn will never speak to me again. I can't stand this. How did I get into this whole big mess in the first place? I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to kiss her? I liked it though. The question is, did she? Does she return my feelings?_ He groaned silently. _Why is this so complicated? I am so confused._

***

Rosethorn lay in her bed, wide awake. _Aaargh! Why can't I stop thinking about this?! I just want to go to sleep! Is that so much to ask?_ She kicked at her covers. _I hate this. I can't sleep, and this is all I can think about. And what's worse, everyone keeps wondering what happened! Why me?_

***

__

I don't care what they say, counting sheep does not_ work._ (Author's Note: Haha. Sorry, I just _had_ to put that in there.)

Crane was still trying to fall asleep, but to no avail. _This is what I get for telling _Rosethorn _how I feel... I really do care about her. We probably wouldn't have found the blue pox cure so fast if I hadn't been so worried about her. This is probably just because I've known her so long. I've gotten used to her... Oh, who am I fooling? Crane, you idiot, you know you like her, you might even lo... Oh, gods. I'm in this _much_ deeper than I expected._

***

__

I have_ to tell someone about this. I'll explode if I don't. Lark. I'll tell Lark. She'll understand. Won't she? Even if she doesn't, she won't laugh. At least, not to my face. She's my best friend. All right, it's settled. I will tell Lark tomorrow. Then everything will be fine. She'll tell me what to do and I won't have to lose anymore sleep. I hope this will all turn out okay._

Rosethorn finally fell asleep, having reached a decision about her situation. It wasn't a very peaceful sleep, but she wasn't wide awake driving herself crazy. 

***

That night, one Earth temple dedicate and one Air temple dedicate tossed and turned in their sleep as images of each other invaded their dreams. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: Weird ending, but oh well. I have no idea how this story will end, or even if it _will_ end, so whatever. If you're going to review, don't bring up the out-of-characterness in this story. Thank you and good morning, afternoon, or night!


	5. Confessions

Author's Note: I have no idea what I'm going to write. It'll just come out of my mind onto paper, then onto my computer. This story is getting weird. I'm running out of words to use! Anyway, I guess we'll just see how this story turns out. Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been kind of busy.

Title: Isas and Niva

Rating: G

Spoilers: Some from _Briar's Book._

Summary: Rosethorn and Crane's romance, according to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Setting: This story is set during and after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

__

italics = thoughts

__

italics = emphasis

P.S. When Crane's thinking, it's like there are two parts of his mind arguing. Sorta like that angel/devil stuff you see on TV all the time. 

~Confessions~

Rosethorn was pacing in her room. She had awoken really early on account of her unpeaceful sleep. Thoughts had been running through her head all night. Now she was waiting for Lark to wake up so they could talk. 

She stopped pacing when her feet started to hurt and walked out of her room. She approached Lark's door and slid down the wall to sit beside it. When the other dedicate finally came out of her room, Rosethorn was waiting. 

"Lark!" the shorter woman said in a loud whisper. "I need to talk to you." The other woman, surprised and confused, allowed herself to be led back into her room.

***

"Well, what is it, Rosethorn?" Lark asked from her spot on the bed. She watched as Rosethorn started pacing a hole through her floor. 

"I..." Rosethorn began, "I'm ready to talk about yesterday's... events."

"Oh." Lark looked concerned. "Is everything all right?"

"I don't know. Everything's different now," Rosethorn wailed. She stopped pacing and put her head in her hands as she leaned against the wall.

"Well, what happened?"

"Crane... he... He kissed me," came the reply. She was whispering and sounding very much like she was confessing to a crime.

Lark was now more amused than concerned. "Oh, is that all?"

The other woman's head shot up. "What? Is that all?! This is serious!" She glared at her friend.

Lark chuckled. "Rosethorn, why are you making such a big deal out of this? I know that this kind of behavior is quite unusual for Crane, but I've been expecting this for quite a while now."

"You have?" came the surprised reply.

"Yes. You know, you wouldn't care so much about this if you didn't have feelings for him as well."

"What? But... how... I do not!" Rosethorn replied, flustered and indignant. 

"If you can look me in the eye and tell me with a straight face that you didn't feel _anything_ when he kissed you, then I'll change my opinion."

The shorter woman tried, but could not do what her friend asked of her. She sighed and looked down, defeated. 

"I thought so," Lark said, knowingly. She smiled. "Now if you can just admit your feelings to yourself then you can tell Crane how you feel and with luck, everything will turn out perfectly fine."

***

After midday, Briar's lessons began. Since it was summer, Briar knew exactly what to do. _Weeding, weeding, weeding. It's the same thing everyday._ That was fortunate, since his teacher seemed distracted. He noticed that she had a thoughtful look on her face as they worked. 

"Rosethorn. Rosethorn. ROSETHORN!" 

She jumped, startled. She glared at the boy. "What is it?"

"Sorry about yelling, but you almost killed that plant over there. Why aren't you paying attention to what you're doing?"

"It's nothing."

"The same nothing that made you snap at everyone yesterday?" he asked, a questioning look on his face.

She sighed. "Yes. Now get back to work."

***

Crane was walking through his greenhouse, inspecting the plants. He had decided to do that because it was the only thing he could do that didn't require much attention. He didn't want to do anything else for fear that something would go horribly wrong and he would be the cause of an accident. His mind had not let him rest since the last afternoon. He had been thinking about his colleague all day.

__

I'm a fool. She doesn't care that way about me.

But she didn't push you away or tell you to leave, he reminded himself. 

That doesn't mean anything. She was probably just surprised and couldn't say anything.

Yes, but she let you hold her for a while.

"Ugh," Crane said aloud. He hated that he wouldn't let himself think either bad or good of the situation. 

__

Why do I have to think so much? I just wish this would all go away.

Just tell her, you dolt. You have to tell her that you love her.

***

__

What do_ I feel? Do I really feel that way about Crane?_ Rosethorn was pondering (Hehe. Pinky and the Brain! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?) this as she and Briar finished up their work in the garden. Briar had decided to keep quiet yet again on account of his teacher's behavior. He shook his head and smiled slightly, looking down at the ground. He was guessing that whatever Rosethorn was thinking about had to involve Crane. He also knew that it had to be something serious, because there was almost nothing that could get Rosethorn flustered.

"Rosethorn, we should go in now," he said. 

"Oh. Very well, then."

Briar stifled a chuckle as he watched the dedicate trip over her own feet.

***

Halfway through supper, there was a knock on the cottage door. Briar ran to answer it as their dog started barking. 

"Little Bear, be quiet!" Briar commanded as he held the door open. He was surprised to find Crane on the other side. 

Rosethorn turned to see who the guest was and nearly fell off her seat at the sight of him.

"Crane!" she gasped.

He looked directly at her. "May I speak with you... in private?" he asked, eyeing the people seated around the table. 

She hesitated and looked across the table at her best friend, who nodded slightly, urging her on.

"Fine," she answered, turning back to the man before her.

He offered his hand, then pulled it back, thinking better of the action. He knew Rosethorn wouldn't want that. She led him outside to the garden, far enough from the house so the others could not overhear their conversation.

"Well?" She looked at him expectantly.

He stepped closer to her. "Well... I think..." He was suddenly afraid to go on. 

She sensed his discomfort and wrapped her arms around him. "You can tell me," she whispered in his ear. 

His heart started beating faster and his breathing quickened because of the close proximity. "I... I love you."

Rosethorn pulled away from him. "What?" She took a few steps back. "You... love me?" 

"Yes."

"How... when...?"

"I realized it today. I was thinking about what happened yesterday. I had no idea why I did that. I got to thinking, and... well, here I am." Crane took her hand. 

She looked down and then back up at his face. "I love you too."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: It's either really cheesy or really dramatic. I can't tell. Anyway, this story is so interesting that I almost forgot I was the one writing it! I really gotta get a thesaurus. I'm using the same words over and over again. Some of this stuff is all clichéy. Ah well. Anyway, thank you to reviewers! Especially "Rosethorn", who seems to be this fic's biggest fan... See ya later!


	6. Curiosity

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know you all probably hate me now for not updating. I was... Okay, so I don't really have a good reason. I'm just lazy. And I had too many ideas for another fic so I couldn't concentrate on the ones I already have up.

Title: Isas and Niva

Rating: G

Spoilers: Some from _Briar's Book._

Summary: Rosethorn and Crane's romance, according to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Setting: This story is set during and after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

__

italics = thoughts 

__

italics = emphasis

~Curiosity~

"What do we do now?" Rosethorn queried. 

"I'm not sure. Do you want to tell people?" Crane replied.

"Not just yet. I think we need to ease them into it. We might send everyone into shock with _this_ news."

Crane chuckled in response, and took her into his arms. "I think you're right."

***

Meanwhile, everyone inside the house was wondering what was going on outside. 

"What do you think they're doing?" Briar wanted to know.

Lark ducked her head and tried to keep from smiling. "I can't imagine."

"It's been quite a while," Daja stated. Lark went to the kitchen to get something. 

"Maybe one of us should go get them," Sandry said. Tris agreed with her.

"I'll go," Briar volunteered. He got up from the table and walked out in search of his teacher. Lark returned to the table to find the boy missing. 

"Where's Briar?" she asked. 

"He went to get Rosethorn and Crane," Tris replied.

Lark froze. "Briar went to go get Rosethorn and Crane?" The three girls nodded. _I hope Rosethorn figured out what to do about Crane. And I _really_ hope that Briar isn't intruding on them._

***

Briar walked out into the garden. He called out, "Rosethorn?" He stopped when he caught sight of the two dedicates. His eyes widened. 

His teacher was leaning on the man's chest. Crane had put his arms around her and they seemed to be in a world of their own. Suddenly, everything was clear to the boy. _So that's what's been bothering Rosethorn. _Now_ I understand. She must have... and he... this is strange. I think I should just leave them alone for a while._

With that, Briar Moss walked back into the house leaving his teacher and her love alone.

***

"Well?" Sandry and Tris looked up at the young plant-mage expectantly.

He glanced at them. "Well what?" he asked. 

Sandry sighed, exasperated. "Well, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then where are they?"

"They're uh... busy."

"Busy?"

"Yes."

The noble threw her hands up in the air. "Aren't you going to tell us anything useful?"

"I don't know." Briar took his place next to Tris. "There isn't anything to tell. Rosethorn and Crane are talking about something."

Tris giggled at the expression on her friend's face. Sandry looked as if she was going to explode. She let the matter drop, however, since it seemed that Briar was not going to be very helpful in providing information.

Everyone started eating their supper again.

***

"I think I'd better leave now," Crane said.

"Do you have to? Can't you stay for a little while longer?" Rosethorn pleaded.

Crane grinned and replied, "Yes, my dear, I'm afraid so."

She sighed in disappointment and said, "I suppose you're right."

He kissed her forehead and said, "A few days ago you would have been glad to be rid of me. Now you don't want me to leave. I guess love really does change the way you act." He stepped away from her. "I'll see you soon."

Rosethorn stared after him for a while, then went back into the house.

***

"Rosethorn, where's Crane?" Tris asked.

"He left."

"But he didn't even say goodbye."

"He was in a hurry," Rosethorn snapped.

"Well, then, why was he here?"

"Tris!" the dedicate said, annoyed, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know." (Author's Note: Haha. I know they probably wouldn't have said that, but it's funny.)

Tris fell silent and resumed eating.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: Okay, kinda weird... like me! Oh well, weird is cool. Everyone's weird in their own way, especially fanfic authors... Anyway, umm, hope you like it!


	7. The Cat's Out of the Bag

Author's Note: Okay, I haven't put up a new chapter in over a month... That's bad... I usually hate people who do that, and now I'm one of them! Argh. It's not all my fault though. I blame high school. Okay, I'll stop chatting and write the actual story now, before you guys kill me.

Title: Isas and Niva

Rating: G

Spoilers: Some from _Briar's Book._

Summary: Rosethorn and Crane's romance, according to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Setting: This story is set during and after _Briar's Book_.

*** = setting change

__

italics = thoughts 

~The Cat's Out of the Bag~

"Briar!" It was the next day. Tris and Sandry were still trying to get their friend to tell them what he had seen the previous night, but he had refused to tell them anything.

Tris threw up her hands in exasperation. "We're never going to get it out of him!" she said to Sandry. _What's this big secret? I'm getting more curious by the minute!_ she thought.

Daja entered Briar's room. "What's going on?" she asked. "I heard you all the way upstairs."

Sandry explained the situation to her tall friend. Daja chuckled and said, "If he won't tell you, then leave him alone. I'm sure he has his reasons for keeping quiet."

The two shorter girls gave up and went out of the room, both wondering what could be so important that their friend would not tell them what it was. 

***

Briar was very glad when the four began their lessons for the day. At least Sandry and Tris couldn't bother him for a few hours. 'They really want to know what's going on,' he thought. _Maybe I should tell them. What if Rosethorn finds out I told? Actually, what if she finds out that I _know_? But then, the girls really want to know, and I just want some peace and quiet. I'll tell them and make sure they don't say anything about it._ Briar smiled, having finally reached a decision that would stop the girls from bothering him.

***

That night, after supper, the young mages gathered in Briar's room. Sandry was glad that Briar had finally decided to tell them what he had seen. _Wonder what it is, _she mused. 

"I've decided to tell you what happened last night," Briar stated. "However," he continued, seeing the girls' eager faces, "you can't tell anyone about this. Am I clear?" 

All three girls nodded, two more vigorously than the other. "All right then," Briar replied. He told them the story in a whisper. 

Outside, three muffled squeals could be heard. Rosethorn and Lark looked at each other, then shrugged, deciding that they'd rather not know why the noise was emitted.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: As I've said, so sorry that I didn't continue. If you want to hurt me, go ahead, but don't kill me because then you'll never get to see the end. Umm... Anyway, this chapter was really short, but I just wanted to get it out there. Oh yeah, by the way, just to let you know, I_do _realize that parts of this story are very cheesy. I guess I'm into dairy products...? Hehe. Umm... Yeah, please don't leave because of my corniness! What else... Review if you want. Good or bad. I can accept constructive criticism. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Not something that says that you just hate my story. I gotta stop rambling so much...


	8. The Beginning... of the End, of Course

Author's Note: Oy... I'm turning into one of those people I hate... I don't update quickly... Well, this time, my reason is better than my other reasons before. I've had tons of homework and I was working on this one _Harry Potter_ fic that I think people will like... hopefully...

Title: Isas and Niva

Rating: G

Spoilers: Some from _Briar's Book._

Summary: Rosethorn and Crane's romance, according to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Setting: This story is set during and after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

~The Beginning... of the End, of Course~

Rosethorn and Crane had been together in secret for a week now. Of course, since the others already knew about it, it wasn't really a secret after all.

One night, during supper, Rosethorn got fed up with all the looks the girls were giving her. They kept giggling as well. She stopped eating and said, "All right, what's going on?"

"What?"

"What are you talking about, Rosethorn?"

"There's nothing going on..."

"I knew this would happen."

That last remark came from Briar. He decided that this would be the time to tell Rosethorn that everyone knew her secret.

"Knew what would happen?" Rosethorn demanded of her student.

"Well, you see, remember the last time Dedicate Crane came?"

"Yes."

"I went out to get you when you didn't come back for a while. I saw you two together."

At this, Sandry and Tris grinned identical grins. Rosethorn noticed this and said, "And you told the girls, I suppose."

"I didn't want to. They forced it out of me."

"Ah."

Lark said, "Well, Rosie, looks like your secret's out."

"You knew too?" Sandry asked incredulously.

"Of course."

Rosethorn sighed. "Well, this was definitely unexpected."

***

The next day, Rosethorn paid a visit to Crane at his greenhouse.

"Crane?"

"Hello, Rosethorn. What brings you here?"

"You're surprised to see me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Well, I thought you taught Briar during this time of day."

"Usually, I do. Today is different."

"How so?"

"They know."

"Who knows what?"

"Lark and Briar and the girls. They know about us."

"Ah."

"It was supposed to be a secret."

"And now our secret's out."

"What do we do now?"

"That question seems familiar somehow..."

"Crane! That's not funny."

"I'm just joking, dear."

"You? Joking? Now that is funny."

Crane just smiled and kissed her.

"You're really good at that," Rosethorn said.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"Well, I guess this is the end."

"No, it's only the beginning."

THE END

Author's Note: Okay, I know that ending kinda sucked, but I'm only good at starting fics, not finishing them... Darn... Well, if anyone can suggest another way to end it, I'll make an alternate ending that you can read if you don't like this one.


End file.
